UltiVerse: Rise of a Hero
UltiVerse: Rise of a Hero is a video game in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Summary The Game focuses on the 1st Seaosn of the Show following Ulti from Viscosia till the Final Battle. In the game you can fly Ulti's spaceship, use his special abilities, fight with swords or hand to hand combat with villains like Malware, Vilgax and even Aggregor. Playable Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost (Xbox Only) *Magister Arnux *Zeron (PC and Xbox) *Ben Tennyson (Wii U only) Non-Playable Characters *Magister Arnux *Malware *Vilgax *Aggregor *Speedair *Dark Essence *Dark Falcon *Black Scythe *Night Demon (Wii U and Xbox) *Ulti's Mom *Ben 10 *Zeron *NegaBoost *UltiVerse (Only when playing as a different Character) Story Level 1: Off We Go You begin in Ulti's home and you must make your way to the Plumber Base. On the way you can find useful itams that could help you later. Once you get to the Plumber Base, you must go trough a obstacle course and only than can you board your ship. Once on the Level ends with you flying off. Level 2: Space Journey The Level starts in Space where you must control the spaceship. You must make your way to Malware's ship where you must face him. WHile on the way, you must avoid obstacles and take down smaller enemy ships. Level 3: Facing Malware You start on Malwares ship. You must get past his guards using your powers and make it to Malware's chamber. After that you must fight him either using your sword, that you could find on the ship, or hand to hand combat. Level 4: VIlgax's Wrath The Level starts with you flying trough space untill you are sucked in by Vilgax's tractor beam. On the Ship you must run from Vilgax's drones untill you reach Vilgax's chamber. There you must fight Vilgax. After defeating him, you must place bombs around while making back to your ship. Level 5: The Hunter After flying trough the space a bit you coem across Khyber's ship. There you come straight face to face with Khyber and his Predators. You must defeat him before the ship goes into the black hole and escape aswell. This is a Timed level Level 6: Attack of Aggregor So you start on Anur Transyl where you must FInd NegaBoost. Once you find him you will have to run from Aggregor. Than You must make it to Aggregor's ship to rescue your friends that didn't manage to escape. There You will have to face Aggregor. After you win, you Leave with NegaBoost NegaBoost is unlcoked as a playable Character on XBox here. Level 7: Travel Trough Time After Meeting Eon, you are sent on a journey where you must find the right person and get the information from him before your time there runs out. With not enough information you can not pass to the next level. There are 5 different Flashbacks and you must gather more than 80% of all the Information. Level 8: The Secret You must make your way to a secret location following NegaBoost's orders. Afterwards you must carefully listen to what NegaBoost and Dark Essnce are talking about. If you don't hear enough you can not pass to the next level. Once they hear you you will have to face Speedair, to who you will loose. Level 9: Last Pieces You must asembe your self (puzzle)and than make your way to the Lords. there you must act as Black Scythe and jump in at the right moment. Afterwards you must help Arnux against Dark Essence and in the edn Make it to Rook's ship. Here you unlock Magister Arnux Level 10: Home Coming With Rook's help you must get to Viscosia. There you must safly land the ship and than go out andfight the highbreed. While doing that you must build up your rage. When it's full you must go face the Lords. There at some point you must unleash the special attack and End them. Bonus Level: ZinZoon (Pc and Xbox) Here you can look around the planet ZinZoon helping a few fellow polymorphs gathering info on multiple different things. You must also help Zeron Here you unlock Zeron Bonus Level: Ben 10 (Wii U) Here you must help Ben Tennyson fight against Khyber and his predetors and safly get him home. Here you unlock Ben Tennyson on Wii U Cheat Codes *UROAHarnux - Unlocks Magister Arnux *UROAHbonuschar - Unlocks bonus level character for Xbox and PC *UROAHhamster - Gives you full stamina and energy *UROAHlvl - Unlcoks all levels Trivia *The series doesn't feature Night Demon as a NPC with roles *It's the creators first Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe